


甘いもの

by roroo373



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roroo373/pseuds/roroo373
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>乖乖养好了手腕就会有奖励。</p>
            </blockquote>





	甘いもの

**Author's Note:**

> 可能是第一次写这——么多肉，我的肝和肾都不太好……  
> anyway，这是婚贺。

乖孩子会有什么？奖励。

 

大仓心情愉快地搅拌着锅里的咖喱，加了蜂蜜以后散发的香气伴着咕噜噜的沸腾声将厨房里每一丝空气都染上甜味。安子从门后探了头进来，嗅了嗅便叫道：“好香！”男人扭头去看，却只捕捉到女友咻地缩回去嗒嗒跑开的身影。

 

安子发炎的右手腕总算在严格的监控之下恢复了健康，女孩欢呼雀跃地正想要弹奏一曲庆贺康复时被他拦了下来，好言相劝用一顿美味晚餐做奖励才劝住了她没把刚送走的炎症又请回自家。想起安子嘟着嘴气呼呼的上目线，大仓决定再给她多做一份炖蛋——今晚的餐桌上大概要摆满跟女孩一样甜的菜式。

 

“呜哇——看起来就很好吃——那我开动啦！”安子笑得把小兔牙都露了出来，大仓揉了揉她的头发。“多吃点，还有你手腕只是刚刚好，千万不要又背着我偷偷弹琴。”他叮嘱道。

 

“是，是，tacchon都已经管了好几个星期啦。”女孩往嘴里送了一勺咖喱饭，含含糊糊地说。

 

大仓也板起脸佯装跟她互瞪。“要不是我管你你的手腕就真的别想要了，到时候乐队也不要你哦。”

 

“すば子才不会不要我，我不弹琴了还能给乐队做服装师呢！”

 

“废话少说，快给我对着咖喱饭发誓你接下来两个星期也不会弹琴。”

 

安子不情不愿地放下筷子，对着甜咖喱大声宣布：“咖喱饭见证，安子接下来两周也不会弹琴，违反了的话tacchon胖五公斤。”

 

大仓听见了又伸手去掐她的脸颊。“为什么你违反了约定是我变胖啊？”

 

“我是不会忍心让tacchon再变胖的啦，已经够胖了。”安子吃吃笑起来，拿起勺子继续品尝她的咖喱饭，“嘛嘛，tacchon奖励给我晚饭，我也要给尽职工作的大仓医生一点奖励~”

 

她朝着餐桌对面挑起眉的男友笑得灿烂。

 

———————————

 

事情是怎么发展到现在这个地步的？大仓问自己。

 

吃完饭后他被安子催着先去洗了澡（“快点啦！”她伸手指着浴室的样子就像命令他去做一件决不能出错的事），等他洗好以后女孩又神神秘秘地抱着一个袋子进了浴室，在关上门前还对他抛了个wink。大仓敏锐地感觉到安子应该在谋划着什么，却没想到自己会在浴室门再次打开的那一刻看到——一个穿着情趣内衣的安子？

 

穿在女孩身上的不是平时熟悉的灰色绒毛家居服，而是一件蕾丝镂空的吊带短上衣与配套的丁字裤。纯白的颜色跟她甜美的脸蛋十分相衬，但那精美却又几乎挡不住任何东西的花纹又带着不可忽视的性感。安子就像往常一样面不改色地走到梳妆台前，背对着大仓自顾自地往脸上涂起护肤品，将线条流畅的背部留给自己的男友；完成日常保养后又转过身来伸了一个懒腰，尽情拉伸自己的身体，让大仓对着内衣之下若隐若现的粉色乳晕不自觉地咽了咽口水。

 

“今天怎么穿了这样一套内衣？”他低声问。

 

“不喜欢吗？”女孩歪头问，避开了问题。

 

“唔，很好看。”

 

安子笑了，抬起脚不偏不倚地踩中大仓的裆部，白皙的脚稍稍用力便引得男人眯起了眼睛。女孩前两天刚涂的桃红色指甲油就像新鲜的樱桃，大仓注意到她的唇也涂了色彩同样粉嫩甜蜜的唇彩。男人顺势握住了她的脚踝，指尖的茧蹭得她咯咯发笑，女孩稍微用力把自己的脚抽离出桎梏，然后凑上前去与他分享彼此的呼吸。她搂着男友的脖子送上自己，柔软的舌像小兽一样闯进对方的城池，然后又任由大仓为之拴上项圈带领亲吻的节奏。大仓粗暴地碾过她的唇，却又轻柔地用舌尖扫动她的上颚，享受今天意外更主动一些的安子。混着唇彩的水果香味的吻终止于大仓把手抚上安子的腰侧并试图接下来进攻胸部的那一刻，安子果断地退出了这场纠缠，在大仓的脸颊啾地吻了一口以后，翻身躺到了床上背对着他，还顺带给自己盖上了被子，将那旖旎的风光都藏得严严实实。“睡觉啦，晚安tacchon。”她说。

 

大仓总算搞懂了她的意图。他哭笑不得地看着安子佯装熟睡的背影，下体早就有了反应，不让他如愿以偿得到想要的东西就像是小孩子一般的以牙还牙，大抵是不能弹琴这一项要求实在闷坏了这个玩了十几年音乐的小姑娘，才把她小恶魔的一面都勾了出来。

 

“安子。”他低声唤着女友的名字伸手搭上对方的肩，却被扭动着抖落下来。

 

男人啧了啧嘴，没有把手收回来，而是往下一把掀开了那张薄薄的被子，在安子发出惊叫的时候倾身压制住她的双腿，俯在女孩身下暧昧地吹气。

 

“安子不想给我的话，”他抬眼看着有些脸红的安子，“那就让我给你吧？”

 

还没等安子说出那句“不要”，大仓已经用鼻尖磨蹭起她的内裤来，明显的湿润触感让他忍不住弯起嘴角。“安子不也很想要吗？明明都湿掉了啊。”说着还伸舌直接舔了舔颜色已然因为浸了蜜液而变深的那块白色布料，引得女孩不安地晃动着双腿。他伸手去拨开了最后的阻碍，露出湿哒哒而带有光泽的入口来，安子甚至还剃掉了私处的体毛，让大仓感到下体更硬了几分。“都已经准备得这么充分了嘛，安子小姐。”他打趣道。安子听见后又一次小幅度地挣扎起来，直到男人舔起自己私处的时候她才彻底缴械投降。

 

大仓的舌灵巧地像是他平时料理时的手，先是似有若无地舔着娇嫩的阴唇，让女孩的脸颊泛起比扑上腮红更妩媚的粉；紧接着又往上逗弄着她的阴蒂，在那小小的突起四周用舌尖打着圈，偶尔直接以粗糙的舌面舔上去，令女孩从喉咙溢出的喘息一声比一声难以自持。安子垂眸看男友伏在自己两腿之间，清晰地感受到涌上小腹的热度，她忍不住轻轻咬住了自己左手的食指，右手则不自觉地探到下面，抚上对方的发旋，用最小的力度往下按了按。大仓像是接收到了讯号一般，在下一刻闯进了她紧致炽热的甬道之中，唇齿间都是少女的花蜜，他闭着眼睛尝试着舔弄起那些褶皱来。安子的双眼早已经盛上了生理性的泪水，抑制不住地想要收缩阴道使快感加倍，可是又怕会夹到大仓，因而只能努力抵抗来自身体深处最原始的请求。“ta，tacchon……忠……义……”她断断续续地喊着恋人的名字，连自己都搞不清楚到底想让对方停下还是请求他给自己更多。身下的人听到后更卖力地取悦着她，舌尖扫过所有敏感的区域，不时地吸吮，几乎没过多久就让安子呻吟着到达了高潮。

 

大仓将唇边沾上的安子的液体一点不漏地舔去，直起身来满意地观赏被快感没顶而瑟瑟发抖的女友。女孩的胸脯急促地起伏着，与他对视的眼神迷离又乖巧，仿佛刚刚出生的幼猫一般惹人喜爱。“安子。”他刻意压低了声线，感觉自己就像在哄骗着对方犯下无可饶恕的罪过，“也帮帮我好吗？”

 

还未完全平复呼吸的安子听话地把他拉到床上，为他解开身上的浴袍后跨坐上去，背对着他俯下身握住了他早已蠢蠢欲动的勃起。大仓欣赏着她沾满体液的大腿根部，还伸手捏了捏她圆润白皙的臀，让正在为他套弄的女孩忍不住左右扭动了几下。

 

安子没心思去吐槽恶趣味的男友，专心舔舐着手里那根发烫的柱体，等完全舔湿了以后再缓缓地上下撸动。听到大仓的气息变得粗重了起来，她便低头含住了顶端吸吮着，犹如在品尝棒棒糖一样。舌尖偷去前液，舔进缝隙后又向下描摹凸起的血管，然后侧头含住阴囊，手上再次握住勃起，这次的动作快了许多，双倍的刺激让大仓仰起头放任自己呻吟。安子对他动情的叫声有着别样的喜好，索性一下把整根阴茎都含进嘴里，模拟着抽插的动作。

 

“安子……”大仓哑着嗓子叫了一声，向上顶了顶胯，趴在他身上的人便发出了呜呜的声音。自己的柱体被含在湿热的口腔里，短发的女孩吞吐着，咕啾咕啾的水声一刻不停，酥麻的快感从下体逐渐扩散到全身，大仓感到自己已经接近释放的边缘。他只来得及拍拍安子让她不要继续，顶端已经喷出白浊的精液，让两个人都感觉大脑一片空白。大仓首先反应过来，迅速从床边抽了几张纸巾便拉过安子给她擦起脸来。安子的眼里也溅了一些浊液，令她一下红了眼眶，泪水滚落下来，她匆忙伸手去擦，然后连着手上蹭到的大仓的味道也一并舔进嘴里。

 

“对不起……”大仓心疼地吻她的脸，抱着她让她慢慢缓过气。安子搂着他的脖子沉默了一会，然后推开了男友摇摇晃晃地下床。“都是tacchon的错啦。”她嘟哝道，走进浴室打开了水龙头准备洗脸。

 

男人看着她纤细的背影，思考了几秒，还是从床头柜抽屉里摸了一个保险套打开给自己套上，然后也走进了浴室，从身后抱住了安子。女孩惊叫一声：“tacchon！你在干嘛！”话还没说完已经被压在了洗手台上。

 

“今晚的安子太可爱了，就允许我稍微放纵一次吧。”大仓朝着镜子里瞪大了眼睛的安子灿烂一笑，然后扶着自己的阴茎插进了她依然湿润的甬道之中。

 

“呜啊……！”女孩把手撑在台面上支撑着自己，即便刚刚已经被大仓用舌头服务过，感觉还是完全不一样，清晰地感受到下体被撑开，眼前的镜子映出大仓垂着眼慢慢进入自己的样子，男人认真的神情更是让她不禁呜咽出声。

 

大仓小心地慢慢抽插了几下，确认安子已经完全做好了准备才扶着她的腰开始加快律动，另一只手不安分地抚到女孩敏感的腰侧，又摸上她冰凉的脐环，然后往上进发握住她的胸部揉动起来。安子急促地喘着气，背部弯成优美的曲线，大仓每一次深入都能顶出她甜腻的叫声，那受到无数人喜爱的嗓音现在只为他一人歌唱。

 

安子只感觉自己被操得无法思考，嘴里只能胡乱地说些诸如“慢一点”“太多了”的话，又或是喊着大仓的名字，但对方的动作越来越快，碾过她体内最敏感的区域，让快感一步步攻陷她身体的每一寸。最后大仓用力的一撞让女孩的尖叫染上哭腔，他贴紧了恋人娇小的身躯，在释放自己的同时亲昵地吻上她的耳垂和脖颈，两个人保持着相同的频率喘息了半晌，他才缓缓退出了安子的身体。几乎就在大仓完全离开的那一刻安子整个人都失去了支撑自己站立的力气，只能够软软地靠在男友身上。

 

“你不是明天还要上班的吗！”她瞪着大仓藏不住笑容的脸，然而没有什么威慑力。

 

“偶尔请假一次也没什么啦。”男人笑得更灿烂了一些，“我们去冲个澡然后睡觉吧。”

 

会被腰痛的安子发脾气使唤是早上才需要担心的事，现在的大仓医生满心只想着两件事。

 

这套内衣一定要帮安子好好收起来。

 

还有，自己的女朋友果然比世界上所有的糖果都要甜。

 

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 大半夜对着淘宝小内衣的页面放飞了自我……啊……安子……啊……（我大概已经是一个废人了.jpg


End file.
